


I need to Tell You Something

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wes Lives, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Laurel non sapeva esattamente come dirglielo





	I need to Tell You Something

Laurel non sapeva esattamente come dirglielo.

Era qualcosa a cui nessuno dei due aveva seriamente pensato, non con i casini che sembravano colpirli un giorno si e l’altro pure ma era capitato e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di abortire, non sapeva ancora come avrebbero cresciuto un bambino ma non avrebbe rinunciato all’idea di avere una famiglia con Wes. Ci aveva pensato ma era sicura che sarebbe accaduto in seguito, dopo la laurea e aver trovato lavoro in qualche studio legale, non subito.

Ci aveva pensato e mentre si godevano le vacanze di natale da soli e lontani dagli altri si era decisa a dirglielo, Wes meritava di essere il primo a saperlo.

<< Wes, devo parlarti ed è importante >> dichiarò sperando di riuscire a trovare le parole giuste. L’altro alzò gli occhi dal libro di diritto e li puntò nella sua direzione curiosa.

<< Dimmi pure >> la incoraggiò prima di chiudere il libro, ora o mai più.

<< Diventeraipapàperchèaspettounfigliodate >> disse tutto d’un fiato e lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia confuso.

<< Credo di aver intuito ma … ridillo cercando di non mangiarti le parole >> le consigliò lui e Laurel fece due respiri profondi, doveva farcela, doveva assolutamente farcela.

<< Sono incinta … è tuo Wes … aspetto un figlio da te >> riuscì a dire e poi aspettò, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto ma qualcosa doveva accadere. C’era stata quella volta con Frank ma era sicura che il bambino fosse di Wes, era staticamente più probabile e … doveva essere di Wes.

<< Aspetti un bambino? E quando … non sarà mica … quella volta? >> le domandò wes cercando di non ridere riferendosi a quella volta in cui il preservativo si era rotto, all’epoca ci avevano riso pensando che non sarebbe cambiato nulla, invece doveva essere stato in quell’occasione che lei era rimasta incinta.

<< Credo di si, siamo sempre stati attenti e ora … è accaduto. So che avresti preferito fare di me una donna onesta e aspettare che avessimo entrambi un lavoro ma è capitato e non ho intenzione di abortire >> dichiarò Laurel cercando di non ridere istericamente, ripensare a quell’occasione al faceva ridere, era più forte di lei, inoltre Wes aveva l’opportunità perfetta per scappare.

<< Non so se sono pronto per un figlio ma … abbiamo nove mesi per decidere e appoggerò ogni tua decisione, qualsiasi cosa tu scelga di fare >> dichiarò Wes prima di abbracciarla e Laurel si sentì incredibilmente felice. La sua famiglia non era il massimo e la mattia di sua madre incombeva su di lei come una maledizione, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se il bambino avrebbe sviluppato quella malattia o se l’avesse sviluppata lei dopo la gravidanza, era da incoscienti per una come lei, col suo background familiare, avere un figlio ma era accaduto e con Wes, Wes sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, Wes l’amava e sarebbe divenuto padre, wes era il padre di suo figlio e non sarebbe fuggito.

<< Avevi una possibilità per scappare … e l’hai sprecata, spera solo che non abbia voglie assurde >> replicò lei prima che Wes accennasse a dei passi di danza, era tutto perfetto, fin troppo perfetto ma in quel momento non le importava affatto."


End file.
